custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ahpolki Inika
—The CBW Community Team Welcome to this wiki! Enjoy your stay! —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 23:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ahpolki! Nice to see you here! (It's me, grievous 1997!) Enjoy your stay, and have fun editing! ODST! 01:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I geuss I'm kind of late saying welcome, but who cares. I'm Ace, and I am a CBW contributor going for Admin so that I can help CBW more and write more of my own stories and MoCs, but I still need more edits XD. =P So like I said, welcome, and please ask me if you need any help with writing stories, creating backstories, etc. just ask Here! Acethemaster135 (talk) 21:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Acethemaster135 Alternate Minotaur for ''Enmity of Evil Remember how you said two days ago in Wiki Metru Chat that I could make a model of the main BIONICLE universe version of The Minotaur? (You said he's from an alternate universe and you let me include him in my work Enmity of Evil.) Anyways, I managed to finish the model, and as you created the character and the original MOC, I would like to show it to you... Alternate Minotaur 1.PNG Alternate Minotaur 2.PNG Alternate Minotaur 3.PNG So yeah, what do you think? Also, may I make a page about this version that will belong to the both of us? You can add his history prior to the events of Enmity of Evil, and so forth. 18:37, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Minotaur Thanks. So I can make that page? 01:01, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go right ahead. :D -[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] i guess Sure, why not. Just gimme credit :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:14, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Does spraypaint on masks really work as well as in those pictures you upload? I plan on doing repaints at some point and I thought about spraypaint. Talk 16:13, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the info! I'll probably ask BTD27's opinion and based on both of ya'lls responses I'll decide on what to do. You may or may not have noticed but I commented on the blog ;). I wish you a nice day/night ;D. Talk 00:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC) It depends which story. :P Normally, I start off with a picture that I made myself, for example, Whispers in the Dark, Frozen Calling, Vendetta, Night of the Long Knives or Besieged. I'll usually edit a picture myself then add a title to it. :P However, on occasion, I get people offering to create banners for me. :P Both Zero Hour, the Zero Hour: Prequel, Perspectives and Over Your Shoulder were made by other people - Jman98 being the most frequent contributor to this cause. :P Hope I helped. :D This was a wonderful message to log on and find waiting for me. XD Well, I'm yet to build a Zaria MOC (I don't have enough burnt orange pieces) but I have killed him off in the Fractures Universe... and Tollubo has his autograph. XD I'm not sure what you mean by the EXO FORCE part though. :P The chest is just a gold Gahlok Kal and a silver Metru chest piece (Yep, that blue piece began its life as a silver part and I painted it the exact same shade as Metru blue :D). Do you mean the gold minifig torso? :P If so, that's the the hilt of his sword, though I suppose it could also be some kind of nametag or identity badge. :P Well, I suppose the term Going Green has gotten old over the years. Now it's Going Blue. :D It's the least I can do if you've even going to consider going through the tremendous bulk of text that is Whispers in the Dark. XD What're your two favorite colors? :P Edit: You took too long... so I went ahead and made it. XD Just add that to a page in place of the ~~~~ and don't forget to customize it. :D Oh my... that is embarrassing. XD I confused you with Aljarreau, who asked me for help making a sig. :S Of course. :P Just go to this page, which is essentially your own sig template, and change the colors around to whatever you want. :P In all honesty... I'm not sure I can remember. Vorred showed me how to do it a while ago, but I think I got it from here. :P It was indeed meant for Aljarreau. My apologies, you two do have similar-ish usernames and I used a link to his talk page that I found on the Recent Changes. I must have accidentally clicked yours... and ended up creating sigs for two people. XD Google images. :P I would indeed like to have some help, it's my first time uploading an image in an article and BTD27 gave me the coding and I followed it correctly and then all of a sudden my the picture got all big and I'm trying to reduce it's size now. Artek the crazy one (talk) 02:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 02:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I can't provide a link, it keeps on saying that the page doesn't exist.Artek the crazy one (talk) 03:08, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 03:08, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Tayluu revamp shot 3, I manage to reupload it so it should be in the recent photos section.Artek the crazy one (talk) 03:22, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 03:22, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Could you tell me how you did that?Artek the crazy one (talk) 03:40, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 03:40, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Stuff With all the video games and movies you like, I would think that you would like Ultraman! Zombiejiger (talk) 16:32, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, the Blood Stone was a device built by the Great Beings many centuries before the creation of the first Matoran. It was used in the creation of Matoran and - specifically - allowed them to scan a template (a Po-Matoran) and copy that genetic template to create more Matoran. However, during an earthquake that happened early in Spherus Magna's history, it was lost to a mudslide and became buried underground, along with a considerable deal of rubble, and many other pieces of valuable technology. It was assumed lost or damaged beyond repair and the Great Beings elected to simply rebuild the damage of the earthquake rather than search for their missing experiments, as is in their nature. :P Many centuries later, when Makura Karabak was banished to Bara Magna and imprisoned deep beneath the surface of the Northern Mountain Range, the Makuta species evolved and he was able to spiritually transcend his bonds and recover the Blood Stone. Angered by his defeat and hateful of the Makuta, he used Lothorna (who had been held in stasis in his mind since the battle that imprisoned him) as a template to create the Tethysian Matoran species. Several centuries later, four Tethysian Matoran stumbled across the device and brought it back to their city. They found that the stone had taken blood samples from all of them when they touched it and - unknowingly - became immune to the stone's effects. Given its strange organic appearance and the fact that it continually spewed a fountain of blood, it was called The Blood Stone and became a sacred cultural artifact. It was widely believed that only four members of a generation could have immunity to the stone at one time, and that the stone had a connection to those Matoran affected by it. A number of centuries later, an Av-Matoran named Orsta realized what it was and touched it, thereby also becoming immune. As such, he became one of the four and Slorag was forced to sacrifice his immunity. However, when Makuta Karabak returned from Tiam's subconscious, he instantly recognized the Blood Stone as a genetic coding device. As none of the Tethysian Matoran were registered as proper Matoran the device assumed that they were "blank Matoran", waiting for a genetic template to turn them into real Matoran. He then used his own Makuta genetic template, which caused the device to activate and turn the entire population of Tethysian Matoran (excluding those with immunity) into Makuta. :P The Blood Stone was later damaged in the Battle of Tethys by Toa Jollun, thus ending the transmission of genetic coding and causing the Tethysian Matoran to return to their normal state. :P Much of this is not mentioning in the 2010 story. :P I will be rewriting all of that at some point going by the logic of what is written above. I hope that I was able to help clarify that issue as it is one of the darker, poorly-explained areas of my story that never really got any storyline focus. :P I am always happy and delighted to answer any questions relating to my stories to the best of my abilities. :D Thank you very much for taking the time to research this shady area of my story. It means quite a lot. :P Well, the Blood Stone is a fairly old idea, but I never really used it at its full capacity or thought of the link between it and the creation of the Matoran species. Feel free to make use of it in your story, but just remember to give me a mention. :P You can definitely rebuild Birus if you want. :P I was planning on doing that at some point in future but I don't have any material plans. As for Papura, since he doesn't have a page it would be a bit strange but I don't see why not, and making pages for minor characters is easy. :P Sure, go right ahead. That's a very kind offer. :D Papura is a creation of Abc8920's and wore a purple Pakari. Birus originally wore a miscolored noble Mahiki. Both of these Kanohi, however, could easily be changed and there was certainly no reasoning behind Birus' Kanohi or color scheme. I just got tired of using white and grey pieces to build Ko-Matoran and wanted to spice things up with a bit of green to make him stand out. :P Yep. :P All of his hand pieces were lime green and he had a Turaga Matau Mahiki. :P The rest of white or grey. It was a terrible decision. XD Oh, fear not. :P Don't feel that you have to include the lime color scheme. It was terrible. XD I envisage Birus as being a crooked, lazy, sluggish, air-headed character if that plays out to have any impact. :P Again, thank you very much for this kind offer. :P